The present invention relates to a novel and useful device that is intended to cancel or eliminate wolf notes, which are inherent to stringed instruments, such as cellos, violins, and the like.
A wolf note typically appears in a stringed instrument and is determined by the main body resonance of such instrument. Thus, a wolf note typically appears when a player sounds a note which is close to the main body resonance of the instrument. At this point, the pitch of the string being played will interact with the pitch of the body resonances and the pitch of the string will shift a small distance from the intended note. At the same time, the frequency of the main body resonance of the instrument will also shift in the opposite direction away from the intended notes. The wolf note is disagreeable or unpleasant and resembles a warbling or shuddering sound. Specifically, the pitch of the note being played splits into two separate notes, beating together in frequency at a rate up to 10 hertz or more. Such wolf note interaction is most noticeable in instruments in the violin family.
For example, the wolf note is most pronounced on the cello, and is more difficult to control. Most cellos have a wolf note that appears between the D and G notes, with the predominate frequency centered in the range between E and F sharp. The wolf note is especially troublesome on the G string and most attempts to control the wolfe note phenomenon have been directed towards this string. However, the wolfe note is also prominent on the C string and can also, occasionally, appear on the D string.
Prior attempts to control wolf notes have entailed attaching weights to the top of the instruments, wedging material between the tail piece and the top of the instrument and the like. Although such methods are partially successful, they have not completely eliminated the wolf note. Also, prior methods have reduced the overall amplitude and tone quality of the instruments, such as cellos.
The existence of wolf notes have been recognized and prior art devices and apparatuses have been proposed to alter the acoustic output of stringed instrument. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,222 describes a device which includes an adjustable calibrated weight which is a fixed to a body of the instrument to adjust the tone and feel of such instrument.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,515,209, 6,861,581, and 7,259,308 show additional components which are attached to guitars to enhance frequency responds and control resonance of the same.
United States Patent Publication 2007/0095194 shows a collet chuck in two parts which is applied axially to a string of a stringed instrument to eliminate wolf notes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,444,280 teaches a device for suppressing objectionable tones in the violin family that utilizes a support member which attaches to the tail piece of the stringed instrument and includes a screw having a rubber tip which is forced against the top surface of the instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,695 utilizes a resonator which fits onto both sides of the stringed instrument body and includes dampeners to control a particular note of the string instrument.
Japanese Patent Publication 2011095710 shows a device for controlling wolf tones which utilizes a piezoelectric material. The circuitry involved consumes the electric resonance generated by a wolf note.
A simple device for controlling wolf notes in stringed instruments which is easily employed and is easily positioned on the instrument would be a notable advance in the musical arts.